Super (5 year old) Girl
by thede-ager
Summary: Kara is a 5 year old, follow the adventures Alex, Winn, James and J'ohn will have to take care of little Kara and figure out how to get her back to normal. (UPDATE: You be the writer!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone I'm Thedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-AGER! And welcome to a new Fanfic!**

 **This is my first Supergirl fanfic and I've only started the show and finished season 1 so I'm sorry if I do something wrong because I'm not caught up. But I will be!**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alex POV**

I was tapping my foot at a very fast pace in the Cat Co elevator. She was needed at the DEO and she didn't answer her call and Kara always answers her phone and I know she has nothing important to do at work. I'm hoping she is at work that way I'm at ease and know she's safe.

The elevator dings and I exit the elevator. I see James and Winn together talking, but abruptly stopped when they saw me.

"Have you guys seen Kara?" I asked

"No we thought she was with you since she didn't show up" Winn said

"Aw man!" I was now a little nerve wracked. It's not that I don't believe Kara can't protect herself but whenever she disappears bad things happen.

"Excuse me!" we all turned as the woman known as Cat Grant started approaching me "who are you?" she asked me

"Alex. Kara's sister"

"Where is Kira today? She didn't call in and hasn't show up and that makes me very upset!"

"Well I'm trying to figure that out ma'am" I told her.

"Well when you do find her you tell her to come straight to my office and have her hope I don't fire her" She then walked back into her office.

"Where is she?"

"Here let me call her off the watch she gave me for emergency's" James said. He clicked the button and it rang

And rang

And rang

Then the ringing stopped, Kara must've answered.

"Kara" James said into the watch, no response. "Kara" no response "Kara!" he said a bit louder, we all then heard giggling in the background, then the call was disconnected.

"What was that?" Winn asked

"I don't know, but the call from the other end came from Kara's apartment" James said

"I'll go to her apartment and see if she's okay. I'll keep you guys updated" I then went left Cat Co and started heading for Kara's apartment.

* * *

I got to the door of Kara's apartment and took out the spare key she gave me. I unlocked the door and I see Kara's pants, shoes and glasses on the ground. I hear a "WEEEEEEEE" sound, I look up and see a little blonde girl with an oversized shirt on flying around in the air in circles shouting "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Excuse me little girl!" I said trying to get her attention. She looked down at me, only she was still in motion and crashed into the wall then fell down face first. "Oh my God!" I ran up to the little girl who now remained motionless.

"Little girl are you okay?" I said lightly shaking her body. I saw she was trying to get up so I lightly brought her to her feet, she was clutching her forehead with her hand. "Lemme see" I gently removed her hand from her forehead and there was a pretty nasty bump there. "I'll go get an ice pack, you stay right here" the girl nodded.

I went to the freezer and grabbed the ice pack, walked back to the little girl and put it lightly on her head "better?" I asked, she nodded.

"What're you doing here?" I asked

"I dunno know" the girl answered

"What's your name?" I asked

"Kara. Kara Zor-El"

My eyes went wide. "Kara? Is that really you?"

"What do you mean?"

'I need to know if this is really Kara or not' I thought. "Kara what planet are you from?"

"Krypton"

'I guess anyone who knows Supergirl could've guessed that'. "What are your parents name?"

"Zor-El and Alura"

'Okay no one could've guessed that' "Kara, you're um... you're on Earth right now, your um parents are here for business matters. Yeah and you won't be able to see them until their finished with their business matters which might take weeks, maybe months. So right now I'm your babysitter, Alex"

"Ohhhh, so that's why I could fly"

"Yes! Now Kara if you can just sit tight, uh here's the TV remote put on anything you want. I have to make an important phone call"

Kara looking confused at first since never seen a TV, let alone a TV remote on Krypton was strange. But once she got to Netflix she was completely amazed and mesmerized.

I got my phone out and called Winn and James.

"Hey guys, I found Kara"

"Where was she?" James asked

"In her apartment... As a 5 year old"

"As a what?" Winn said

"I don't know how she became a 5 year old but I know that's Kara. I'm going to take her to the DEO and you're more then welcome to come"

"We'll be there" they both said in unison

I hung up and am now calling J'ohn.

"Hello"

"J'ohn, it's Alex. We have a problem"

"Talk to me"

"I found Kara as a 5 year old and she has no memory up until the age she's at now. I'm going to take her to the DEO"

"Okay, we'll be here waiting"

The call ended and I turned around to see the young Kryptonian flying all over the room again. "Kara, we're going to go somewhere so come down and let's go"

But Kara had different plans "fly with me!"

"Kara no-" Kara had then grabbed me and she was flying around the apartment super fast. I started feeling nauseous.

 **1 disgusting puke scene later**

I held my stomach tight and supported my weight on my other arm that was trying to get up.

Little Kara on the other hand was giggling up a storm. "Again!"

"No!" I then got up and picked her up "We're going on a little trip"

"Can we fly there?" Kara asked with hope in her eye

"No, just come with me" we got to my car, I put her in the back seat and buckled her up as I got in the driver's seat and headed to the DEO.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Not all of these chapters are going to be this short this was kind of a introduction chapter along side of I haven't written a story in so long that I'm a little rusty.**

 **Also if there are words that are together or too spaced out it's because my space bar is broken and I have to press really hard to get it to space so I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience.**

 **But besides that I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter my fellow readers!**

 **Bye!**


	2. The End

p style="text-align: center;"emHello my fellow readers, I'm thede-ager!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em I know it's been a long time and every time I come back I make promises saying that I'm going to finish this story./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWell I'm sorry but I've lost motivation for all past stories. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emGood news: I just finished my freshmen year of college, I'm a literary creative writing major (shocking right?) and I'm married!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBad news: My depression is stronger than ever, some days I don't even wanna get out of bed or the shower. I'm also very sick; every bone in my body is in constant pain and I don't know what I have, the doctors don't know and that is really scary./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBut let's talk about the fanfiction. The stories I completed, I have lost motivation for them but I still love them. I love the plot, the chapters (even though my writing has improved a lot and it's actually kind of cringey LOL) and they are great stories!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSo I am giving you guys full permission to take over. You can take my story and write more chapters and an ending on your fanfiction page, or DM what you thought would've been a great idea./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI am sorry for all of you who loved these stories but I cannot work on them anymore./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThere will be future stories and if you want to read them, please do./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI love all of my fellow readers and I hope I see you in the next fanfiction!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBye./em/p 


End file.
